My Life at Hogwarts
Chapter One: New Girl Hi! My name is Rochelle Weinstein and I'm a muggle. It's the first sentece I have to say when I enter every classroom. I was sorted into Hufflepuff when I came into Hogwarts. I'm 15 with a 12 inch wand with a unicorn hair. When I enterred the Hufflepuff common room I was greeted with the perfect 'Hello!'. It was from a tall, gorgous guy with brown hair and a low voice. His name is Cedric Diggory. I thinkk I'm in love. I forgot to tell you, diary, how I look. I'm tall, about 5,6 and long brown hair with honey highlights. I have large hazel eyes with long lashes. i have large, lushious lips, long legs and big boobs. I can't just rely on my personality to impress Cedric. I went to my first class, potions, today. Snape is very mean. I also went to Defence againt the Dark arts. Prof. Lupin is sorta cute. I was also introduced to Albus Dumbledore today. a boy in Gryfindore, Ron, was staring at me today at lunch. Cedric got up and told him to back off! I'm really happy. I'm happy becauseof that and '' that Cedric broke up with his girlfriend, Cho, today!!! Cedric and I snuck away from class today and we went to my bedroom. He kissed me and I slipped mt tongue in there.We lay down on my bed and he pulled off his shirt. i took mine off too, then my pants so that i was just in my underwear. He did the same. I'll tell you more tomorrow. So much to tell you today! Cedric asked me to be his girlfriend (after we had sex, I'll tell you more soon) so we're dating! So, about the sex..After we were naked he kissed me like no other kiss, then he licked my breasts and I said: "Stop! I'm only 15!" and he agreed that we should do ''it ''when I'm at lest 16. Sorry I have'nt written for a while it's just that some crazy things have happened to me this past week. Let's start with Defence agaist the dark Arts. Lupin kept me in after class and said to me: "You drive me crazy. You're so pretty and I want you. i want to be with you and do amazing things to you." This was all whisperred. "Prof. I want to be with you as well but i have a boyfriend." I wanted lupin to do things to me. Things that evn Cedric hasent done to me. "Forget about him. Meet me here 7th period tomorrow and we'll have some fun." he whisperred, oh so sexily. "See you later, Sexy." I'm going. Chapter Two: Cheating is Fun So I went. I'm a cheater. I went to the classroom and only Lupin was there. I walked in and closed the door behind me. He pulled off my shirt and pants. he took his off aswell. He kissed me. he kissed my mout, my cheek, my neck, my breast, my pussy. I kissed him back. I stuck his stick in my mouth. I groaned. he did all sorts of wonderful things to me. I just ''can't believe that I cheated with my teacher.